Tear Drop
by Majin Ruky
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt nach einem möglichen Ende der 3. Staffel. Johan liegt im Koma, Hell Kaiser kam wieder zur Vernunft und Juudai ist wegen Johan's Abwesenheit wirklich am Boden zerstört. Rei versucht ihn aufzuheitern, doch Johan ist unersetzlich...


**Tear Drop**

**涙**

_Diese Geschichte widme ich HopelessJohan von Animexx, denn einen treueren und verrückteren Spirit/Charmershipper als sie, gibt es nicht und wird es, so denke ich, niemals geben! Deshalb kann sich jeder denken dass es hier um das Pairing Johan x Juudai handelt, mit angedeuteten Charmershipping! Ich wollte hiermit eigentlich nur eine ganz kleine Songfiction zu dem 3. Intro "Tear Drop" schreiben und daher wird es weder eine Fortsetzung noch eine längere Version geben -_

_Also Johan-chan ich hab dich sehr lieb! knuddel _

_Enjoy the story _

うつむき笑うその頬をつたう涙一粒

_Utsumuki warau sono Hoho wo tsutau Namida Hitotsubu. _

**Eine einzelne Träne rollt über deine Wange**

**Während du mir ein trauriges Lächeln schenkst.**

Juudai saß auf einem Holzstuhl, der neben Johan's Bett platziert war. Wie schon so oft im vergangenen Schuljahr waren sie bei einander. Manchmal etwas still, ein anderes mal hitzig aber dennoch fröhlich diskutierend und ein anderes mal duellierten sie sich. Doch egal wann sie Zeit mit einander verbrachten, hatten sie das Gefühl sich voll und ganz auf den jeweils anderen verlassen zu können.

Juudai sah in Johan's friedliches Gesicht. Selbst im Schlaf sah er so unheimlich zufrieden aus, dass es kaum vorstellbar war, dass hinter ihnen so harte Zeiten lagen. Seine Sicht verschwamm als sich langsam Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Juudai unterdrückte ein bitteres Schluchzen was daraus resultierte war ein gequältes Geräusch. Der sonst immer heitere und aufgeweckte Juudai legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust und versuchte das tiefe Gefühl in sich zu erfassen. Ja, es tat weh. Es tat weh Johan so zu sehen. So friedlich er auch aussah so musste Juudai sich dennoch eingestehen, dass sein Freund wahrscheinlich selbst nicht so empfinden wird, wenn er denn jemals wieder aufwachte.

Ihn wieder in die normale Welt zurück zu bringen war schwierig gewesen. Juudai und die anderen hatten viele gefährliche Duelle auf Leben und Tod schlagen müssen. Dabei Freunde gefunden und verloren aber letztendlich konnten sie wieder in ihre vertraute Welt eintauchen. Seither gab es allerdings kein klares Lebenszeichen mehr von Johan. Schon seit Wochen lag er regungslos dort im Bett der Schulkrankenstation und musste intravenös ernährt werden.

Die Tür zum Krankenzimmer wurde geöffnet und herein kamen Ayukawa Sensei, die Schulärztin und Saotome Rei, eine Schülerin im ersten Schuljahr, die schon seit einiger Zeit in Juudai verliebt war. Juudai wischte sich hektisch die Tränen aus den Augen und tat so als ob er gähnte, damit die beiden seinen Schmerz nicht erkannten. Er hatte doch selbst Schuld an dieser Situation, er war der letzte, der weinen durfte und schon gar nicht vor Rei und der Ärztin. Er drehte sich zu beiden um und lächelte ihnen freundlich entgegen. Die dunkelhaarige Rei erwiederte dieses Lächeln und trat zu Johan ans Bett heran.

"Wie geht's dir heute, Johan-kun? Ich hoffe du bist bald wieder hier raus!", meinte sie mit heller Stimme. Juudai mochte es wie sie mit ihm sprach. Sie tat so als ob er sie ganz genau verstehen konnte und jeder Zeit die Möglichkeit hatte zu antworten. Ayukawa Sensei hatte vor einer Weile schon einmal erwähnt, das es gut möglich war, dass Johan seine Umwelt trotz allem noch wahr nahm. So hielt es jedenfalls Rei und brachte des öfteren frische Blumen ins Zimmer. Juudai mochte sie sehr, diese freie Art war so aufbauend, schon als er in seinem ersten Schuljahr gegen das Mädchen duellierte, war er innerlich begeistert von ihrer Vitalität gewesen. Damals war sie sehr von Kaiser angetan gewesen. Heute allerdings, und das wusste Juudai sehr wohl, war sie in ihn verliebt.

"Johan ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht", entgegnete Juudai leise und merkte nicht einmal, dass er seine fröhliche Maske völlig vernachlässigte und gleich nachdem er seinen Satz zu ende geführt hatte erstarb.

"Das braucht nun mal Zeit. Er hat viel durchmachen müssen in der Isekai. In seinem Zustand ist es allerdings wirklich schwer zu sagen wann er wieder aufwachen wird", erklärte Ayukawa und kontrollierte die diversen Maschinen an denen Johan angeschlossen war.

"Ob er jemals aufwachen wird!", meinte Juudai und bedachte Johan erneut mit einem besorgten Blick.

"Juudai-san...", kam es einsilbig von Rei, die ihn noch nie so erlebt hatte.  
Ayukawa warf Juudai einen strengen Blick zu und ermahnte ihn sofort darauf: "Du musst ihn mit deinen positiven Gedanken unterstüzen, wenn du die Hoffnung aufgibst, dann kann es ja nur böse ausgehen. Kein Wunder das du den Kopf hängen lässt, Juudai-kun, wenn man den ganzen Tag in einem Krankenzimmer verbringt, dann muss man ja den Mut aufgeben. Draußen scheint die Sonne, es ist Sommer Juudai. Du solltest dich nach draußen begeben und den Tag genießen, auf andere Gedanken kommen statt dich hier zu verkriechen!"

"Ich kann Johan nicht alleine lassen!", entgegnete Juudai, "Ich will den Moment auf keinen Fall verpassen wenn Johan wieder aufwacht. Damit ich der erste sein kann der mit ihm redet!"  
"Ich kann dich gut verstehen, Juudai-san, aber Ayukawa Sensei hat Recht. Du solltest hier erst mal raus und... ich meine, so schnell wird Johan-kun nicht aufwachen. Also lass dir helfen und komm mit nach draußen! Außerdem bringt es dir nichts, wenn du so tust als seist du in Ordnung. Als ob es dir gut ginge! Glaubst du deine Maskerade kannst du lange aufrecht erhalten? Ich habe dich schon lange durchschaut!", meinte Rei aufgebracht und gestikulierte wild mit ihren Händen um ihrem Ärger ein wenig Luft zu machen.

Juudai und Ayukawa sahen Rei überrascht an, Juudai wusste das Ayukawa genau die selbe Meinung vertrat wie Rei, also gab er sich geschlagen und stand von dem alten Stuhl auf. Allerdings nicht ohne noch einmal schwer zu seufzen, als Zeichen dass er sich nur ungern geschlagen gab, jedoch breitete sich erneut ein heiteres Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, das den anderen erklären sollte, dass er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben würde. Rei betrachtete dies mit einem zweifelnden Blick, ersparte Juudai allerdings einen weiteren Kommentar darauf und nahm ihn mit nach draußen.  
Ayukawa blieb zurück um sich weiterhin um Johan zu kümmern.

"Juudai macht sich wirklich große Sorgen um dich, Johan. Du musst schnell wieder gesund werden, nicht nur für Juudai sondern auch damit du wieder lachen kannst!"

Tsuyogaru kimi no uragawa ni

Kakusu tame iki Egao ha kumotte

Kudakete chitta GARASU no you ni

Boku ni tsukisasaru

強がる君の裏側に

隠すため息　笑顔は曇って

砕けて散ったガラスのように

僕に突き刺さる

**Du versuchst so zutun als seist du stark,**

**Ein getarntes Seufzen im Hintergrund, aber**

**umschattet dein lächelndes Gesicht. **

**Es sticht in mir wie zerschmettertes Glas.**

**Du kannst ihn mir anvertrauen...**

Mune no Itami sarake dashite ii yo

胸の痛みさらけ出していいよ

**Den Schmerz in deinem Herzen**

Der Weg führte Juudai und Rei ziellos über das Schulgelände und durch die dichten Wälder der Duell Insel. Es war ein wirklich schöner Tag, wie schön würde es erst wieder sein, wenn Johan wieder gesund war. Juudai sehnte sich nach diesem Moment, er konnte einfach nicht mehr ohne seinen besten Freund, es war wie verhext aber alles erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Johan. Die Erinnerung an die gemeinsame Zeit schmerzte, wenn er sich neue Karten besorgte und die Packungen allein öffnen musste oder wenn er einfach nur im Unterricht saß und den Vorlesungen des Lehrers lauschte.  
Rei schwieg während sie neben Juudai her ging, jedoch ließ sie ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen. Er tat nur so als sei er fröhlich und unbeschwert, das hatte sie verstanden. Sie war vielleicht erst fünfzehn Jahre alt und dieses Jahr eingeschult worden, doch ein Dummkopf war Rei deshalb noch lange nicht. Und Juudai so traurig zu sehen gefiel ihr gar nicht. Sie seufzte auch leise, doch das war eher ein Ausdruck von Ratlosigkeit, nicht Hoffnungslosikgkeit und Trauer wie es bei ihrem Freund der Fall war.

"Können wir uns einfach mal eine Weile setzen, Juudai?", fragte sie schließlich und durchbrach damit die Stille.

Der Braunhaarige sah Rei verduzt an, er war in seinen Gedanken so fern gewesen dass er sie kaum noch wahrgenommen hatte, nickte dann und suchte sich zusammen mit Rei ein schönes Plätzchen unter einem großen Eichenbaum. Juudai wagte es nicht die aufgekommene Stille zu durchbrechen. Er sah Rei auch nicht an, denn er hatte das Gefühl genau von ihr durchschaut zu werden.  
"Dir geht es nicht gut, Juudai. Und es tut mir weh dich so zu sehen!", meinte sie schließlich.  
"Ach was, ich bin okay!", meinte er und klopfte sich heiter lächelnd auf die Brust, überspielte damit seine wahren Gefühle wieder. Am liebsten wäre er in Tränen ausgebrochen.

"Lügner!", Rei sah ihn streng an, sie hatte es noch nie zuvor getan, stand auf und baute sich streng vor ihm auf, "Du lügst mich an... obwohl du doch am besten wissen müsstest das du mir vertrauen kannst. Juudai, ich kann dich so nicht sehen! Du quälst dich doch, wenn du deine Gefühle ganz allein für dich behälst!"

Juudai hob seinen Kopf und sah in Rei's braune Augen. Noch nie hatte er sie mit solchen Augen gesehen, sie sahen so enttäuscht aus. War er die ganze Zeit blind gewesen und jagte einem sich nicht erfüllbaren Wunsch hinterher? Alles was Juudai jetzt noch ganz genau wusste war, dass er Rei verletzt hatte und dies bereitete ihm nur noch mehr Schmerzen.

Leise, wie aus einer Trance heraus, entflog ihm sachte eine Antwort: "Was soll ich denn tun? Rei...!? Was soll ich tun, ich bin schuld das es Johan jetzt so schlecht geht!"  
Das Mädchen war überrascht. Aus Juudai schienen sämtliche Gefühle herauszubrechen, die er bisher sorgfältig vor ihr und dem Rest versteckt hatte. Er war ihr um den Hals gefallen, umarmte sie fest wie ein Welpe der nach dem Schutz seiner Mutter suchte, dabei konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und schluchzte seine Gefühle laut heraus. Rei war perplex, wie sehr sie auch auf eine solche Reaktion gehofft hatte, wie sehr sie sich auch für Juudai gewünscht hatte sich endlich zu öffnen, mit einer solchen Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

"Juudai...", das war das einzige was sie sagen konnte.

Langsam erwiederte sie seine feste Umarmung und strich sanft durch seinen braunen Haarschopf um ihn etwas zu beruhigen.  
"Es war nicht deine Schuld. Das alles war nur eine Verkettung unglücklicher Zufälle. Es hätte genauso mich treffen können! Ich bin mir sicher das Johan das genauso sieht wie ich!", meinte sie und hielt Juudai eine Armlänge von sich, "Ich bin mir sicher das bald alles wieder in Ordnung kommt!"

Rei schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, es sollte ihn aufheitern. Juudai wurde tatsächlich ein seichtes Lächeln entlockt, doch es war keines Falls so unbeschwert wie sonst, es hatte etwas bitteres an sich.

Er kam ihr langsam wieder näher, das Gefühl das sich vor ein paar Minuten in ihm ausgebreitet hatte war auf einmal so stark geworden. Rei hatte ihm noch nie so sehr ans Herz gerührt. Ihre Gestalt war ihm noch nie so rettend vorgekommen. Er spürte dieses Verlangen nach Zärtlichkeit, dass er sonst nur heimlich in Johan's Gegenwart gespürt hatte. Aber bei ihr war es doch erlaubt, sie war ein Mädchen also durfte er sie lieben und warum sollte er sie nicht einfach küssen?

Er schloss die Augen und kam ihrem Gesicht immer näher. Spürte jedoch gleich darauf ihren Zeigefinger sanft auf seinen Lippen. Juudai zog sich etwas zurück, sah Rei jedoch fragend dabei an. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und noch bevor Juudai seine Frage stellen konnte gab sie ihm die Antwort:

"Tu das nicht Juudai. Küss mich bitte nicht, denn ich liebe dich wirklich!"  
Einen Augenblick hatte sie daran gedacht es einfach geschehen zu lassen. Vielleicht hätte es ihm gefallen und Johan vergessen können, aber dies schien ihr doch viel zu egoistisch und so musste sie ihn aufhalten bevor er etwas falsches tat. Juudai sah beschämt zu Boden.

"Tut mir leid aber... wenn du mich liebst warum soll ich es dann nicht einfach tun?", fragte er leise, "Erst lockst du mich und sagst ich soll dir all meine Gefühle anvertrauen und dann weist du mich zurück?"  
"Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich will dein Inneres gern erfahren aber... Ein Kuss ist nicht immer einfach nur ein Kuss. Du kannst mich küssen, als deine gute Freundin, aber gib mir keinen Kuss der Liebe wenn du dabei doch eigentlich an Johan denkst. Er ist es, den du wirklich liebst. Ich könnte dir niemals das geben, was Johan tut!", meinte sie lächelnd und reichte Juudai ihre Hand, "Versprich mir, dass du es ihm endlich sagst, wenn er wieder wach ist. Sonst muss ich böse mit dir werden, ja!?"  
Juudai nickte bestimmt. Sie hatte Recht, einen Augenblick hatte er sich nur eingebildet sich in sie zu verlieben. In Wahrheit galten seine Gefühle nur einer Person und diese lag für unersichtliche Zeit im Koma: Johan Andersen. Juudai ergriff Rei's ausgestreckte Hand und gab ihr damit ein stummes Versprechen. Sobald Johan wieder wach war, würde er ihm sofort seine Liebe gestehen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Ob sein Freund das selbe für ihn empfand wusste er nicht und wenn er ehrlich war mochte er auch gar nicht daran denken.

Die Zeit verstrich. Es vergingen noch weitere zwei Wochen in denen sich nichts veränderte. Johan hatte sich nicht bewegt und nun war auch Ayukawa Sensei nicht mehr sehr zuversichtlich auf ein mögliches Erwachen des Jungen eingestellt. Juudai aber hielt auch weiterhin Wache bei seinem Freund, unterbrach diese allerdings öfters wieder. Er versuchte es so gut es ging wie Rei zutun. Einfach nur bei ihm sein und mit ihm reden, selbst wenn er ihn wahrscheinlich nicht hören konnte. Ab und zu bekam Johan auch Besuch von den drei Obelisk Blue Schülern Asuka, Fubuki und Ryou. Dabei waren Ryou und Fubuki nur Gäste auf der Academy, denn beide hatten ihren Abschluss an der Schule bereits gemacht. All dies sorgte aber dafür, dass Juudai weiter hoffen konnte und sie nicht einfach aufgab.

Es war wieder einer der Tage an denen Fubuki, Asuka's älterer Bruder und Kaiser Ryou zu Besuch waren und sich mit Juudai zusammen setzten.

"Sagt mal, habt ihr nicht was besseres zutun als immer hier bei uns zu sitzen?", wollte Juudai wissen, "Nicht das ich das schlecht finde, es freut mich... aber es ist nur..."

"Keine Sorge wir sind gern hier!", entgegnete Asuka und lehnte sich leicht an Ryou's Schulter, "Schließlich ist Johan auch unser Freund."

"Genau. Und du mein Lieber, musst auch endlich wieder du selbst werden!", fügte Fubuki hinzu und schenkte Juudai ein aufbauendes, heiteres Lächeln wie es seine Art war.  
Juudai nickte. Fubuki vermochte es doch wirklich jeden wieder auf die Beine zu helfen und das nur indem er mit ihm sprach. Sie hatten eine lustige Zeit, auch Shou und Rei kamen dazu und hielten mit ihm Gesellschaft bis in den frühen Abend hinein, als es dann endlich Fortschritte gab.

"Juudai!", Rei schrie seinen Namen schon fast heraus und zeigte hektisch auf Johan, der noch immer in seinem Bett lag.

Die Anwesenden sahen Rei fragend an, warum sie plötzlich so außer sich war konnte noch keiner richtig nachvollziehen. Juudai folgte ihrem ausgestreckten Finger und bemerkte es ebenfalls. Sein Herz machte einen großen Sprung vor Freude als er sah was da geschehen war. Johan hatte sich leicht bewegt, er lag nicht mehr auf dem Rücken, sondern hatte sich leicht auf die Seite gedreht. Überstüzt stürmte Juudai näher an Johan's Bett heran, stüzte sich auf die weiche Madratze und forderte ihn lauthals auf die Augen zu öffnen: "Johan, wach auf! Wach auf Johan, du bist wieder in der Duel Academy, wach endlich wieder auf, du bist in Sicherheit!"

"Juudai, hab Geduld", warf Ryou ruhig ein, "Er braucht seine Zeit."

Der Junge sah Kaiser etwas enttäuscht an, einen Augenblick hatte er wirklich geglaubt sein Freund würde die Augen wieder aufschlagen und wieder mit ihm sprechen können. Juudai nickte leicht, vernahm darauf aber gleich Asuka's Stimme:  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, wenn er sich jetzt schon rührt, dann wird es nicht mehr lange dauern. Wir sollten langsam wieder zurück, kommt schon auch Johan braucht mal Ruhe!"

"Du hast Recht", antwortete Juudai und beobachtete stumm wie sich seine Freunde langsam auf den Rückweg machten, er selbst blieb noch zurück mit der Entschudligung er müsse noch kurz etwas erledigen. Zugegeben, es war eine sehr dumme Entschuldigung aber jetzt wo Juudai wusste das er nicht vergeblich wartete konnte er nicht mehr von Johan's Seite weichen.   
Bis tief in die Nacht hinein saß er noch bei Johan und hielt dessen Hand. Irgendetwas sagte Juudai, dass er ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen durfte, doch gegen den Schlaf konnte er nichts machen. Er kämpfte noch eine ganze Weile dagegen an bevor er entgültig den Kampf verlor und mit dem Kopf auf das Bett hinunter sank.

Itsudemo sono Egao

Sukuwarete kita boku nanda

Ima dake naite ii yo

zutto koko ni iru kara

Tada boku ha koko ni iru kara

いつでもその笑顔

救われてきた僕なんだ

今だけ泣いていいよ

ずっとここにいるから

ただ　僕はここにいるから

**Ich werde es beschützen,**

**Dein ewig lächelndes Gesicht.**

**Es ist in Ordnung, dass du jetzt weinst**

**Denn ich werde für eine sehr lange Zeit bei dir sein,**

**Es ist nur...**

**Ich werde hier sein!**

Ein sanfter Druck auf seiner Handließ ihn endlich wieder zu sich kommen. Es war noch immer dunkel im Krankenzimmer, allerdings dran ein indigo farbenes dumpfes Licht durch das Fenster. Es dämmerte also schon, das bedeutete, dass Juudai die ganze Nacht geschlafen haben musste. Und jetzt? Wer weckte ihn denn nun?  
Langsam öffnete er seine schweren Augen, er war verspannt vom falschen Liegen und tat sich nur schwer damit auf zu stehen.

"Bist du wach... Juudai?", fragte eine leise, noch recht heisere Stimme.  
Juudai stuzte, es hörte sich an als ob ihn jemand aus einer fernen Erinnerung geweckt hatte. Aber war es denn möglich? Sofort sah Juudai auf, er war darauf vorbereitet sofort enttäuscht zu werden, bestimmt musste er feststellen, dass er sich gerade alles eingebildet hatte. So schnell würde Johan nicht aufwachen...

Oder doch?

Nachdem sich seine müden Augen daran gewöhnt hatten im Dämmerlicht zu sehen, konnte er es erkennen. Johan war tatsächlich aus seinem tiefen Dornröschenschlaf aufgewacht und sah ihn noch müde, mit grün leuchtenden Augen an.

"Juudai, guten Morgen!", flüsterte Johan noch etwas benommen von seiner langen mentalen Abwesenheit.

Sein Freund konnte es im ersten Moment gar nicht richtig glauben. Johan war wach, er sprach mit ihm und berührte ihn sogar. Juudai durch fuhr ein leichtes Zittern, er freute sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde seine ganze Welt plötzlich wieder strahlend hell. Wie von einem gleißenden Sonnenstrahl in goldenes Licht gehüllt kam ihm plötzlich alles vor und alles was er tun konnte war Johan stumm anzusehen. Leise in dessen smaragdfarbene Augen zu sehen.

Johan setzte sich leicht auf, sein Körper fühlte sich noch lahm an da er ihn lange nicht gebraucht hatte. Ihm war das Gefühl der Entkräftung allerdings im Moment ziemlich egal, er musste Juudai vernünftig in die Augen sehen. Johan stazte. Juudai begann zu schluchzen, Tränen kamen aus seinen Augen hervor und vielen auf seine eigene Hand. Sie waren so warm und behaglich.  
"Juudai!", kam es noch einmal leise von Johan und berührte seinen Freund sanft an der Wange um ihn zu beruhigen, schließlich war nun alles vorbei.

Juudai wurde durch Johan's freundliche Berührung nur noch rührseeliger und fiel ihm in den Arm: "Johan!! Johan! Du... Johan, ich bin so froh!!"

Johan lächelte seicht. Juudai kuschelte sich an ihn, suchte seine Nähe und anscheinend hatte er ihn wirklich vermisst und sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht.  
"Ein schönes Gefühl aufzuwachen und so herzlich begrüßt zu werden. Aber weine jetzt bitte nicht mehr", forderte Johan, "Ich kann es nicht ertragen dich weinen zu sehen, Juudai!"

"Was!?", wollte Juudai leise wissen und nahm wieder Blickkontakt mit Johan auf, etwas lag in seiner Stimme das ihn an sich selbst erinnerte. Konnte es denn möglich sein?  
Immerhin hatte er Rei auch ein Versprechen gegeben. Er musste Johan so schnell wie möglich gestehen was er für ihn empfand. Das er es kaum ausgehalten hatte, das es ihm weh getan hatte Johan so hilflos zu sehen.

"Johan...", begann Juudai leise, seine Stimme klang leiser und schüchterner als sonst. Juudai war selbst sehr überrascht davon allerdings konnte er es sich nur so erklären, dass es immer so war wenn man solche Geständnisse machte.

Johan lächelte matt: "Sag nichts mehr Juudai. Es ist keine Schande zu weinen, du darfst ruhig weinen aber wenn du mich so traurig ansiehst... das tut weh. Ich möchte von jetzt an dein Lächeln beschützen, hast du verstanden?"

"Johan ich...", Juudai rang nach den richtigen Worten, konnte sich aber nicht so recht entscheiden wie er es sagen sollte, eine Weile blieb es still bis Juudai endlich den alles entscheidenden Satz aussprach, "Ich liebe dich!"

Es blieb einen Moment lang völlig still. Juudai fand es aber nicht unangenehm, es war viel mehr eine Ruhe die er sich erhofft hatte, der Druck in seinem Herzen hatte sich plötzlich in Luft aufgelöst. Wahrscheinlich würde Johan ihn nun zurück weisen weil er ihn nun mal nur als seinen besten Freund sah. Auch wenn er sich vor diesem Moment fürchtete, so empfand er es nicht als so unangenehm wie die letzten Monate in denen Johan überhaupt nicht um ihn war. Er musste wohl oder übel damit umgehen lernen und versuchen sich Johan aus dem Kopf zu schlagen, oder täuschte er sich da?  
Johan schenkte ihm ein glückliches Lächeln. Die Stille lastete nicht schwerer auf ihm als Juudai, seine Hand wanderte langsam zu Juudai's Wange und streichelte ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne zur Seite.  
"Ich weiß", antwortete Johan, "und ich habe nur auf den Tag gewartet an dem du es mir endlich sagen kannst."

"Wie meinst du das?", wollte Juudai schließlich wissen und berührte Johan's kühle Hand.  
"Ganz einfach, sieh einer fröhlicheren Zeit entgegen Juudai! Lerne wieder so unbeschwert zu lächeln wie früher, ich liebe dich!", antwortete der andere Junge und zog Juudai wieder in seine Arme zurück, "Du bist meine einzige Liebe, Juudai. Sei dir versichert, ich werde dich von jetzt an nicht mehr allein lassen. Ich werde dich für immer beschützen!"

Juudai sagte nichts mehr darauf, es brauchte auch keine Worte mehr, er verweilte einfach in Johan's Armen und genoss es wie er ihm sanft durch das Haar streichelte. Von nun an würde alles anders werden. Eine schöne Zeit lag ihnen bevor.

Utsumuiteita Kao agete kimi ga warau Toki made!

うつむいていた顔上げて君が笑う時まで

Hebe dein Gesicht das nach unten sah und sieh der Zeit des Lachens entgegen!

Tear Drop Owari


End file.
